The Female Gryffindor
by Alia5
Summary: Fiona Gryffindor is the first female in the line of Gryffindor. At age five her mother told her not to worry, she was to marry her cousin, Kaso Gryffindor. Fiona falls in love with a boy at school, Kevin Potter. she must find a way to get out of her arran
1. Chapter One

The Female Gryffindor  
  
Fiona Gryffindor is the first female in the line of Gryffindor. At age five her mother told her not to worry, she was to marry her cousin, Kaso Gryffindor. But Fiona falls in love with a boy at school, Kevin Potter, and she must find a way to get out of her arranged marriage. She learns that in time of need, look to love.  
  
Disclaimer: I came up with it all! However, I can't really own it, sigh. Oh, well  
  
A/N: Yippee, another story to update! Just thought of it now! I'm going to have fun! Oh, and I thought of Fiona because Fiona=Fiasco=Failure=Disappointment=Parents. Get it? No? Oh, well.  
  
Fiona Gryffindor sulked while getting on to the red steam train called Hogwarts express. She had lived in Hogwarts her whole life. Her parents just wanted her to ride with her fiancé. Her fiancé was her bloody cousin, Kaso Gryffindor. Tiger and Lion, what her parents were often called, just wanted to keep the bloody family name. She had to be a bloody dainty lady. She'd show them.  
  
Despite her repel thoughts; Fiona never did anything of the kind. She had never run away, or showed backlash, but then again, she never saw her parent to rebel.  
  
Fiona knew the castle better than any student the will, has, or is going there. She would help pranksters with their pranks, or outcasts find a special place. In that way she was kind.  
  
Most people didn't describe Fiona as kind either. They thought her as clumsy, rude, and even obnoxious. She couldn't help being clumsy; blame her parents. Rude was only because she wasn't a lady. Fiona was herself, and decided to tell people that. She would skip important dinners, make rude gestures at her fiancé, and ignore her parents. She didn't care. Why should she?  
  
"Go," snapped her aunt who was tired of her lack of attention. "We only agreed to the marriage to keep family name."  
  
Fiona frankly couldn't care. "Take the marriage back, by all means, I wouldn't mind." She stepped into the compartment. "He's a heartless person."  
  
"Go and be rid of you! My son is very well mannered, thank you very much!"  
  
"You're not welcome." She smiled at the lady who scowled back and closed the door.  
  
Inside she found Kaso, her fiancé, and a Potter boy. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Kaso rolled his eyes but the Potter boy didn't, "If you didn't notice, I'm your fiancé."  
  
"Really?" she replied sarcastically. "I thought that was incest. Oh wait, it is." She put a hand to her mouth, "Imagine that."  
  
"Shut up," he said gruffly. "It's not like I want to marry an ungrateful wench."  
  
"And I do?" she asked. Her voice took on a high, falsetto tone, "'you have to keep up the family name, Fiona. I bred you to be a considerate young lady.' I wasn't born, I was bred."  
  
The Potter boy spoke up finally, "Where are your bags?" he asked.  
  
This proved to be a difficult subject also. "Tiger and Lion put it in the Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"Don't you have to be sorted?"  
  
"Oh, I will, but they believe I'll be a Gryffindor. What house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Probably Ravenclaw."  
  
"That's a good house. Quite a few nice people there. Even a few pranksters."  
  
Kaso interrupted, "You're supposed to support Gryffindor, Fiona, not Ravenclaw," he emphasized a few words and the o in Fiona's name."  
  
"I'm supposed to support inter-house relationships, too, Kaso."  
  
"Forgive her, Kevin," said Kaso to the Potter boy, "she's a little off. You should be in Gryffindor."  
  
"He can be in whatever house he wants."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Fine, I will." Fiona left.  
  
"Bye, cub," she could here Kevin behind. Cub that was an interesting name. 


	2. Chapter two

The Female Gryffindor  
  
Disclaimer: Any, all, and only disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: Sorry I don't update this as much as my other story. I'm going to continue it, as often as possible. It's just; I love my other stories too, and want to do them, especially Water Lilies.  
  
Hey Celine; thank you so much for your comments. I really liked what you told me; I like the more intense, really more 'I actually read your story' comments! Thank you!  
  
Pottermaniac: I realized later that I did need descriptions; I hope this chapter will give you several answers to that question. As for Kevin, I think he was rather overwhelmed. He is a little quiet though.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
*  
  
After a rather infuriating train trip, Fiona Gryffindor got out of the train compartment that she had spent the last few hours in. So did the annoying, talkative girls.  
  
Fiona preferred Ravenclaw girls to overly pompous 'ladies.'  
  
Fiona thought herself the same as others and her ancestor had created Hogwarts! With two ladies and another man, of course. She had never been arrogant.  
  
Her looks were simple; a light brown with blonde highlights around her face colored hair that was overly strait and always tangled, clear, pale skin, and a regular-sized nose.  
  
The only thing odd about her was her eyes. They were purple. A radiant purple, as her mother would say. A wicked purple, as her aunt would say, not to her immediate family of course.  
  
The other girls had blue or brown eyes, blonde or brunette hair, and small noses mostly.  
  
Large noses were quite common in males, these days, unfortunately. Kaso had it. Amazingly, she realized, Kevin had been big nosed free, leaving him with a small sized one. This was important to Fiona for no reason. Just her own rather private thoughts.  
  
A short but strong man called, "First years over to the west! First years west!"  
  
When he thought they were all gathered, he said, "All right, all of you. Two ladies, two men to a boat. Help her now!" he added to a small boy whom had been enjoying the scene of a nearby girl. Every time a tiny moment in the water came near her, she squealed and ran away. It was amusing.  
  
Fiona climbed randomly into a boat, not noticing the three other people. The man said, "FORWARD!" and the boats began to row themselves.  
  
The little oats tipped forward slightly, causing many shrieks from a few girls. The water was deep and steady, without tosses and turns from the current. It was a lake. Deep down under the misty green-blue surface, a light seemed to brighten, then fade as they moved on. It was the moon, she realized. It brightened their path with ripples of light. Above the stars and the moon began to show. The moon was full and bright. A couple of bright stars whom stood bright showed against the soft blue of evening. One star was very bright. Though Fiona noticed, she did not know which star it was.  
  
When she had gotten used to the shifting of the boats, she looked around her boat.  
  
Next to her was a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl. She flipped her hair casually. She stared interested at the boys in front of her. The boy right in front did not interest her; more disgusted her. The one diagonal was calmly accepted.  
  
He was a black-haired boy. His eyes were hazel that seemed to speak of autumn coming. His skin tone was more on the dark side, as if one of his parents had been African. It was good to see that; so few boys had that tone.  
  
His features were normal, mostly. Black hair had always grown, then died out, grown, then died out.  
  
Hazel eyes were odd, like her purple. They had been thought to be evil in the past, until they saw a baby born with them. Babies are always innocent.  
  
Fiona realized who it was. Kevin Potter.  
  
Kevin noticed her looking at him. He smiled at her. He looked to the other boy, to the girl, and back to the boy. He grinned.  
  
Fiona realized who the other boy was. Kaso Gryffindor! He was staring at the blonde with a look of romantic interest awe.  
  
The flip of the girl's hair had not interested Kevin, but it had stolen an already engaged boy's heart. 'Boys,' she thought, 'always after looks. Well, almost always,' she added, looking at Kevin.  
  
Fiona grinned back. It was rather funny. Obviously not to the blonde.  
  
Kaso opened his mouth and stuttered a bit before saying, "I'm Kaso Gryffindor; who are you?"  
  
"Alanna Lynx," she snapped, not rudely, but clearly showing her detest to the boy.  
  
Fiona almost felt sorry for Kaso. Almost.  
  
"Who are you?" Alanna added to Kevin and Fiona on a lighter note.  
  
"I'm Kevin Potter."  
  
"And I'm Fiona, and unfortunately, Gryffindor."  
  
"Why do you not want to have a last name of Gryffindor? It is a well thought of family. And your ancestor helped create Hogwarts," Alanna said.  
  
"I know, but when you're the first female of a family that wants to preserve its name with only one child, you get married to bad people. For instance, I'm the fiancée of Kaso there."  
  
"Oh, I see." She nodded gravely.  
  
"I hate my aunt, his mother, and I hate my fiancé, Kaso," Fiona continued.  
  
"I understand. I would not like to be pre-married. What will you do if you find love?" she asked.  
  
"Run away," Fiona said simply.  
  
She was a nice sort. Alanna had good sense and understanding on her shoulders.  
  
"Oh," she replied neutrally. It was impossible to know what she was thinking. "What house do you want to be in? I was thinking Ravenclaw. And Gryffindor," she added because of the two Gryffindors.  
  
"Gryffindor," stated Kaso in a meek yet bold you-should-want-to-be-in- Gryffindor type of voice.  
  
"I want to be in Ravenclaw," answered Kevin.  
  
"Ravenclaw is a good house. You both would do well there," said Fiona. She ignored the daggers from Kaso.  
  
"Where would you be, do you think?" asked Alanna.  
  
"I could be in Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw," she replied. Her voice rose to suggest she like Ravenclaw the most.  
  
"You are a disgrace to the name of Gryffindor," yelled the brown-haired, brown-eyed Kaso.  
  
Fiona felt like bowing. Instead, she said, "I only mentioned I could, not that I want to."  
  
He growled. But at that moment, the man who had been guiding the boats yelled, "DUCK!" They all did and found themselves in a tunnel.  
  
Then to a bay, and finally they got up to the castle door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I hope my little nose-obsession for Fiona doesn't bother anyone. I don't know why I put it in there. I don't have that sort of obsession. [Mine is height, hehe.]  
  
Did this give some help as to what they look like? Did I show how annoying Kaso is yet? Did you like Alanna? Will you review? [At last, I question I can answer!] Yes! Tell me what you think I should work on, what I did well, and whatever else! I would even like it if someone comes up with a good Sorting Hat poem I can use. Otherwise I think I'll skip it. 


End file.
